crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-01-12
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy The worst day of Tansy's life starts off with her breakfast exploding and chasing her, Flicker and Fade out of the Crystal Hall, courtesy of Jobe.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter 5 Admiral Everhart gives Ayla (and the rest of Team Kimba) The Book: REQUIRED AND OPTIONAL PREPARATION ROUTINES FOR WHATELEY HOLOGRAPHIC SIMULATION RUNS. The team needs to have it ready for the next Saturday: the 20th, not the next day, when they'll do an introductory walkthough of the Whateley campus. In class, the instructors have Eldritch do an impromptu analysis of mistakes, showing that Eldritch has military background that wasn't obvious. Then Jericho apologizes for being super-crabby yesterday; he's got a major problem with something on his power armor.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 4 - Malakhim Loophole apologizes to Drs. Hewley and Aranis. It's love at first sight -- or at least the promise of a firm working partnership. Flicker and Aries come to an agreement while Tansy tries to get Aries to take some revenge on Murphy. Saladin gets a blackmail note threatening to out him as homosexual. He prays and comes to a decision.Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Metal Overclock and Make continue to make preparations for their hack into the simulators to destroy Team Kimba. At lunch, Team Kimba has Fey take a peek at what Solange and her posse are doing for shoulder angels. It looks like there might be trouble. Then Ayla makes an appointment with Thuban, and runs into sensei Tetsuko in the locker room. Miss Devlin discusses some of Shakespeare's humor in the literature class. The senseis split Martial Arts so Toni's flaming acrobatics wouldn't disturb the rest of the class. Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 5 - Hashmallim Dyffid shows Fey and Chou that trying to keep their selves separate is causing them problems: Nikki and Aunghadhail, Chou and the Handmaiden. Ayla talks to Thuban about supporting his Bio-Regenetics project in return for a shot at the Bit-Splicer . Knick-Knack drops the information that they've gone 0 for 6 (with Jade's partial success possibly due to something else going on at the same time). She mentions in passing that she knows about his (Thuban's) involvement in taking down the Good Ol' Boyz. Tansy has a date with some dolls in the lobby of the Mystic Arts complex in the Kirby Building. Meanwhile, Murphy prepares her revenge.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter 5 Loophole and Murphy go shopping for a used car, and then have a bit of a race with some students from another school. You'd think they'd learn (the other school, that is.) Loophole is not at all happy with the advertising deal the school has made with TV Brands for her CO-2 whatever. Mrs. Carson calls Murphy and Kodiak on the carpet for some carefully edited footage Flicker has given her. She finally allows that not too much harm was done, and she doesn't like being given doctored evidence. Murphy is feeling a bit weak. Chou has a long talk with Caitlin about many things, including using a pistol as a holdout. Chou and Molly have a lovely dinner together, courtesy of Ayla's connections. At dinner, it looks like conflict over the shoulder angels is going to break out into open warfare. After dinner, Phase and the rest of the team get their profiles in to the sim system. See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline